25 Days in the Survey Corps
by FeudalEraArcher
Summary: 25 days following the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin during the month of December. Some characters that are dead in the series are alive.
1. Day 1: Isabel

**A/N: I wrote this throughout the month, one chapter a day, but decided not to post it until now in case I was unable to finish it. A few chapters are really short because I did not have much free time several days this month. Some chapters will focus on only a few characters, while others will include a lot of characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, or any references to anything else.**

Day 1: Isabel

Isabel smiled as she woke up and saw snow falling outside her window. She hopped out of bed and ran to the window, excitement filling her as the thought of playing in the snow entered her mind. She grabbed her jacket and mittens before racing out of her room to locate some of her friends. When she found Levi and Farlan in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast, she immediately began trying to convince them to have a snowball fight.

"No." Levi stated, not interested in being pelted with snow so early in the morning.

"Aww, come on! Please?" Isabel pouted.

"No." repeated Levi.

Isabel huffed before sitting beside Farlan. "It's snowing! It's the perfect time for a snowball fight!"

"Maybe later." Levi suggested, hoping she'd forget all about it.

"Soooo... in a few hours?" Isabel questioned. "Will it still be snowing then?"

Farlan sighed. "Isabel, just come up with a different idea."

Isabel frowned thoughtfully. Just when Levi was beginning to hope she had given up and would not bother him with any more crazy schemes, her eyes lit up. "I got it! We'll get the Christmas tree!"

"'We'll'?" Levi asked.

"Yep! Someone has to carry it back here!" Isabel said happily.

"Can't someone else-"

"No!" Isabel cut him off. "You're coming, Levi. You too, Farlan." With that, she began dragging both of them out of the Mess Hall. Eventually they gave up and decided to go along with it. After all, how long could it take?

Two hours later, Isabel was still searching for the 'perfect' tree.

"Isabel," Farlan said, "How about this one?"

"It's too tall, unfortunately. It won't fit through the door." Isabel stated before rushing over to another group of trees.

Levi sighed. "We should have just agreed to the snowball fight."

"Yeah. She would have gotten tired of it by now." Farlan agreed.

"I found it~!" Isabel sang as she ran back over to them. "Come on, slowpokes! Someone has to carry it back."

"No." Levi deadpanned when Isabel looked at him.

Undaunted, she turned to Farlan. "Please?"

Farlan did not want to carry the heavy looking tree all the way back. However, he just couldn't say no, and besides, he'd already spent two hours freezing. If he didn't agree, she'd probably go back to the snowball fight idea. "Fine."

The walk back was a bit slower, since Farlan was carrying the heavy tree, but Isabel was cheerful the entire time. Throughout the trip she hummed and occasionally ran ahead before rejoining her friends a few minutes later. When they eventually reached their destination, Farlan was exhausted and Levi appeared annoyed at the trail of pine needles falling off of the tree.

"Tell me we aren't taking this inside. It'll make such a mess-" Levi began.

"Come on," Isabel pleaded, "Please?"

Levi sighed but agreed, and soon the trio was attempting to push the tree through the door - it was slightly wider than the doorway - and eventually succeeded. While Isabel cheered and started to set the tree up, Farlan and Levi began cleaning up the trail of pine needles.


	2. Day 2: Bertholdt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 2: Bertholdt

Bertholdt was in charge of decorating the tree for two reasons. First, he actually enjoyed decorating Christmas trees, and second, he was the only one tall enough to reach the top of the tree. Of course, it would take too long if he was the only one decorating the tree, so he enlisted some help.

And then promptly regretted it.

"Sasha! Stop eating the candy canes! They're supposed to be on the tree!" Bertholdt complained when he saw the brunette eating a candy cane while putting up ornaments. Chaos was everywhere as his squadmates argued about the correct placement of certain decorations, and finally Bertholdt had had enough. "Stop fighting!" After that, everyone calmed down and began working as a team.

Krista and Ymir were putting strings of lights around the tree, and Connie was putting the candy canes that Sasha had not yet eaten on the tree. Mikasa was carrying boxes of ornaments over to the group, and Eren sorted through the boxes afterwards. Armin was gluing together broken ornaments.

Eventually, the majority of the tree was covered, and all that was left was to place the star on top. Everyone gathered around the tree as Bertholdt carefully placed the star on top, and then loud cheering could be heard. As his squadmates commented on how beautiful the tree looked and chatted happily, Bertholdt smiled, glad that they had been able to work together. The end result would not have been as amazing as it was if they had not been able to sort out their differing opinions.


	3. Day 3: Jean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 3: Jean

Jean frowned as he glared at the horses who were flat out refusing to cooperate. It had been Sasha's idea for him to be in charge of setting up the horse-drawn carriages - probably because he had called her 'Potato Girl' again - but despite apparently popular belief, Jean was not some kind of horse whisperer. In fact, other than his own horse, most of them did not like him. Jean was getting tired of chasing horses around and attempting to put the harnesses on them so they could pull the carriages. As another horse ran swiftly away from the carriage Jean was trying to convince it to pull, he grumbled in complaint.

"Why do we even need carriages? I fail to see why we can't just walk, we aren't going anywhere particularly far away." Jean muttered irritably. After a few more failed attempts to put a harness on a particularly tempermental horse, Jean was ready to give up.

Petra often visited the horses when she had a day off, and that day was no different. She headed to the stables, grabbing a brush to brush the horses' manes as she entered. Half the horses were missing, which surprised her since there weren't any missions scheduled for that day. Just as she decided to ask Commander Erwin why some of the horses were missing, she heard someone entering the stables. Turning to face them, she saw it was Jean, leading a couple horses back to their places in the stables.

"Oh, hello, Jean. What are you doing?" Petra inquired.

"I'm supposed to be setting up horse-drawn carriages, but none of the horses are listening to me!" Jean explained.

Petra approached one of the horses and lead it towards the carriages. She began attaching the harness to the horse, which made no attempts at escape. Jean watched in surprise as she guided all the other horses into place, and soon the carriages all had a horse or two to pull them.

"How did you..?" Jean asked, shocked.

"You probably started yelling at them when they wouldn't cooperate, didn't you?" Petra questioned.

"...Maybe..." Jean said quetly.

"Well, you wouldn't want to listen to someone who was yelling at you, either, right?" Petra told him with a smile. Then she walked away, leaving Jean with the horses.

"I still don't understand why this was even necessary." Jean sighed.


	4. Day 4: Levi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 4: Levi

Levi was cleaning up a mess when he was suddenly ambushed by the 104th squad. "What are you doing?" Levi shrieked, furious.

"We need an elf. You're the only one short enough." Eren explained.

"What about Krista?" Levi demanded.

"She was reading a book when we asked her," Mikasa smirked.

"I'm busy too!" Levi retorted.

"Well, you don't have a scary bodyguard." Armin told him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Levi asked, confused.

"Ymir. She chased us out of the room telling us to leave Krista alone." Connie replied.

Levi grumbled under his breath, knowing the annoying brats wouldn't leave him be unless he complied with their demands. "What exactly is an elf supposed to do?"

Sasha cheered triumphantly, positive they had convinced Levi to be the elf. "Okay, so you wear this costume..." she held up an elf costume, complete with a hat with pointy ears.

Levi glanced at the costume with dislike. "No."

"Come on! Please?" Everyone turned to face the speaker. It was Krista, who apparently had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

"I thought you were reading," Levi said smugly. "Now you can be the elf."

"I just wanted to see what was happening." Krista stated.

"Too bad. You're the elf." Levi ignored her protests. Then he was lifted off the floor and facing an angry looking girl.

"You don't tell Krista what to do. Now go be the elf." Ymir growled.

Levi gulped. They weren't kidding about the scary bodyguard, though he probably would not be quite as intimidated if she wasn't so much taller than him. As it was, he decided it was in his best interests to just agree to be the elf. "Fine! Fine! I'll be the elf!"

Ymir dropped Levi unceremoniously on the ground, before walking over to stand beside Krista. Levi climbed to his feet, accepted the costume, and headed to his room. When he returned a few minutes later, wearing the costume, he did not look pleased.

"This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Sasha ignored the statement, "You're wearing it for the rest of the month."

"I am most certaintly not-" Levi froze when Ymir glared at him. Levi glared back, but Ymir just intensified her glare until Levi gave up. "Alright, alright! You win, brats." Levi stormed away from the now growing crowd.

It was a few hours later when Levi was walking to the Mess Hall to clean it when he ran into Isabel, Farlan, and Commander Erwin. Isabel laughed openly while Farlan attempted to conceal his laughter. Erwin just snorted.

"What is so funny?!" Levi demanded, momentarily forgetting about the costume.

"Your outfit," Isabel replied between giggles.

Levi sighed. "I'm gonna get revenge on those brats for this..."


	5. Day 5: Krista

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 5: Krista

Everyone was bored (other than Levi, who was cleaning), and sitting around in small groups of friends. No one could think of anything interesting to do, plus, since it was almost Christmas time, they wanted an activity that would get them in the Christmas spirit. In fact, the recruits from the 104th squad had a sort of unspoken competition going on, the winner being the first person to come up with a good idea. They even had rules: it couldn't be something obvious like making cookies or decorating the Survey Corps HQ. It had to be a more unique idea, though something that wasn't too far-fetched.

Krista eventually came up with an idea - making holiday themed sweaters. She suggested a contest centered around who could make the most creative sweater. Since it would take time to sew and decorate the sweaters, she suggested that the actual competition be later in the month to give everyone a chance to finish without feeling rushed.

"That's a good idea," Sasha commented.

"I thought you'd refuse to accept any idea that didn't involve food, Potato Girl." snorted Jean.

Sasha glared at him. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Like usual." Eren whispered, though not quietly enough for Jean to miss the statement.

"Hey! What did you just say?" Jean asked angrily.

Sasha smirked, "You heard him, Horseface!"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down," Armin, ever the voice of reason, spoke up. "Let's vote. All in favor of Krista's idea, raise your hand."

Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa rose their hands. Ymir glared at Jean, Bertholdt, and Reiner until they rose their hands as well.

"It's unanimous. Krista's idea wins." Armin stated with an air of finality, before walking off. As the others began to disperse into small groups again, they realized there was probably not much yarn available to sew the sweaters with. Upon that realization, everyone charged towards a supply closet that held spare yarn and other materials. Armin, who had reached in first, claimed some yarn before darting out of the way of the others to avoid being trampled. Ymir reached the closet next, thanks to her agility. She grabbed yarn for herself and Krista before dodging her squadmates, some of whom were attempting to take some of the yarn from her. Once she was out of reach, she headed over to where she had told Krista to wait, safely away from the fighting teens. Sasha was next to retrieve some yarn, due to her past she had no trouble 'hunting' the yarn and avoiding her quarreling squadmates. Mikasa grabbed some yarn for herself and Eren, who was too busy fighting with Jean to pay any attention to the fact there was almost no yarn left. Finally, Bertholdt and Reiner, who hadn't really cared about the contest in the first place, took two of the last three bunches of yarn; Connie got the last one. When Jean and Eren eventually stopped fighting due to exhaustion, they noticed there was no yarn left and promptly began arguing again, this time blaming each other for wasting so much time. Arguing quickly turned into brawling. Eventually, Mikasa dragged Eren away from Jean, seeing that if no one interfered, one or both of them would end up seriously injured.

Jean later found some yarn in another supply closet and soon everyone was (more or less) peacefully sewing sweaters.

That evening in the Mess Hall, Krista announced when the competition would be held and that the judges would be Hanji and Commander Erwin to avoid any favoritism.


	6. Day 6: The Garrison

**This chapter is more about the Garrison than the Survey Corps... It's also very short. I had no access to a computer on the 6th, and very little free time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 6: the Garrison

It wasn't only the Survey Corps that were getting into the Christmas spirit. The members of the Garrison decided to decorate the walls, since there were no signs of any Titans nearby at the moment anyway. They took a break from playing cards and talking to create some wreaths and other decorations to hang on the walls.

The wall cultists were not pleased with their idea, but they had no real argument to stop them, so the Garrison was able to go ahead with their plan. Once they had sufficient amounts of decorations to cover Wall Rose, they, along with some members of the Survey Corps who wanted to help, began to decorate.

It took an entire day to finish, but the end result was definitely worth it.


	7. Day 7: Armin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 7: Armin

Armin was generally known for being a genius. Whenever one of his squadmates had a question about pretty much anything, Armin was the person they turned to for an answer. However, despite this common knowledge, everyone was caught a bit off guard when Armin began telling people random Christmas trivia. However, it soon turned into a challenge - everyone wanted to come up with some trivia Armin did not know the answer to. For a couple hours, Sasha, Connie and Jean took turns asking Armin questions, with the blonde answering every one with no difficulty whatsoever. Eventually, Eren and Mikasa joined in as well, to no avail. Exhausted of Christmas trivia, the five eventually gave up.

Later that day, Isabel found the blonde and tried asking him a few trivia questions after hearing about the challenge. Again, Armin answered quickly and accurately. After Isabel ran out of trivia, she found Farlan and told him to try. Petra, Commander Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit all tried asking him the most little known trivia they could think of. Though a few times Armin had to think for a moment before replying when a particularly difficult question was asked, he still managed to answer all of their trivia.

That evening during dinner, the challenge continued as Armin's squadmates attempted to stump him. Finally, everyone agreed they would not be able to come up with a question Armin could not answer.

"That's pretty impressive, Armin," Sasha said. "Where'd you learn all that trivia, anyway?"

Armin shrugged. "I've just heard it all throughout my life and happened to remember it."

"Do you have a photographic memory or something?" Connie wondered.

Armin shrugged again.

"Probably," Reiner spoke up. "How else would he be able to remember all of that? I certaintly wouldn't be able to."

Armin inwardly smirked. What his squadmates didn't know was that he had actually found a book of trivia in a box full of books in a supply closet the other day.


	8. Day 8: Eren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 8: Eren

Eren saw the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Jean for an argument they'd had the other day when it began snowing one morning. The brunette prepared some snowballs and waited for Jean to exit the dorms. Eren had planned an ambush along Jean's regular route to the Mess Hall for breakfast. When his archenemy finally appeared, Eren was hidden behind a bush, a pile of snowballs at the ready. While Jean walked past the bush, Eren silently held up a snowball and aimed it. After he released the snowball, he watched it hit Jean's back before quickly ducking behind the bush again.

Jean jumped when he felt the snowball hit his back, before hurriedly turning to face his attacker. There was no one in sight, but Jean was sure Eren was somewhere in the vicinity, so he decided to wait until Eren judged it safe to come out of his hiding place again. Then, Jean decided with a smirk, he would give him a taste of his own medicine. Jean quietly grabbed some snow and began forming his own snowball while he waited. While he was preoccupied with this task, Eren silently tossed another snowball at him, which hit the back of his head.

Jean spun around, snowball ready to be thrown at Eren, but the brunette was already out of sight again. Jean scowled, before deciding to just go to the Mess Hall. It would be easier to get payback on Eren later, when he wasn't expecting it, anyway. Before he had even taken two steps, however, yet another snowball crashed into him, this time hitting his arm. Seconds later, another snowball hit his other arm. At this point, Jean decided to just find Eren's hiding place rather than wait for him to come out. Armed with a few hastily made snowballs, Jean approached the bush that he was 99% sure Eren was hidden behind. Just as he reached it, a snowball flew over the bush and hit Jean in the face.

"Ugh! What?!" Jean screamed in fury.

Eren flinched slightly from behind his hiding place. Jean must have been headed towards the bush, and the snowball he'd aimed at the back of his foe's head had hit Jean's face instead. Eren was not one to apologize, though, so he just tossed a few more snowballs for good measure before darting out from the cover provided by the bush, heading for the Mess Hall. Jean recovered sooner than the brunette had expected, and threw some snowballs in retaliation. Due to the snow in his eyes, most missed their mark, but two snowballs actually managed to reach the fleeing brunette.

In surprise, Eren turned on the spot, grabbing more snow and forming spheres with it in an instant. "It's on now, Horseface!"

Jean stifled a gulp. That was not what he had intended, but he may as well go with it. Jean armed himself with more snowballs, ducking as Eren threw his latest batch. Somehow, he had dodged all of them, but Eren already had more ammunition by the time Jean stood to return fire. Instead of bombarding Eren with the snowballs he had made, Jean found himself being pelted with snowballs. A few minutes later, both boys were covered in snow, and had begun yelling battle cries which quickly awoke pretty much everyone else. While at first most people were irritated at being woken up by the teens' feud, many ended up joining in.

Mikasa had of course sided with Eren, and Armin joined them as well. Everyone else, on the other hand, treated the impromptu war as more of a free for all, though a few made alliances (though only Krista and Ymir actually remained in an alliance throughout the entire fight). Sasha, who was in an alliance with Connie for approximately one and a half minutes, ended up attacking him anyway when she got tired of waiting for him to form snowballs. Connie wanted to make a bunch of snowballs and then attack rather than making them throughout the fight.

Hanji joined in at one point, and then no one was safe. The girl was like a ninja when it came to snowball fights. To be honest, at any given point in time, no one really had any idea of where she was, despite the fact there were not a whole lot of places to hide nearby.

Isabel and Farlan joined the fray when they left the Mess Hall and saw the commotion, dragging Levi into it despite his attempts to avoid the battlefield completely. When Commander Erwin happened to walk past the area about two thirds of the way through the battle, he even joined in for a few minutes before leaving to deal with some paperwork.

In the end, Hanji and Krista were tied for being hit the least - each had been hit only once. Krista had been hit by Jean, who immediately regretted it as Ymir proceeded to practically bury him under a barrage of snowballs. After that, no one had aimed for Krista. Hanji had actually gotten hit by Krista, who had been trying to hit Jean but her aim was off and she somehow managed to hit Hanji instead. Rather than being annoyed, the brunette had congratulated her and joined her and Ymir's alliance.

Eventually, the participants of the battle headed to the Mess Hall for breakfast (besides Levi, Isabel, and Farlan who had already eaten), chatting happily about the snowball fight.


	9. Day 9: Annie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 9: Annie

Annie sat on her bed in her dorm. Her roommate had gone with some friends to have a party or something. Annie had not felt like joining them, since she was a bit of a loner and, at any rate, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts at the moment. She stared out the window and watched snow falling lightly outside. She remembered back when she was a trainee, and she would watch from the sidelines as the other trainees would have snowball fights or make cookies. She had never joined in, though just watching them had always made her the slightest bit happy. Now more than ever before, she realized she missed them. Strangely enough, she almost wished she had chosen to join the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police despite her mission.

There was the time when Sasha made some cookies, but they were all shaped like potatoes rather than gingerbread men or other holiday shapes. And the time Connie had mistaken some random plant for mistletoe and hung some up, hoping to trick Eren and Mikasa into standing under it. When he finally succeeded, they just ignored it because both recognized it was not mistletoe. Annie actually laughed at the memory.

And then there was that day when someone had somehow managed to put fake reindeer antlers on Jean's head without him noticing. The teen had walked around all day without figuring out why everyone was stifling laughs when he passed by. Annie almost laughed again, but her thoughts turned to what the trainees must be doing now. They were probably having lots of fun, maybe they were even throwing a party right now as well. Annie sighed, again wondering if perhaps she should have joined them.

Hitch suddenly ran into the room, grabbed a bag of decorations, and started to run back out. She stopped and turned however, "Hey, Annie, are you sure you don't want to come to the party? Just for a few minutes?"

Annie considered the offer for a second, before standing up and following her. When they reached the party, Annie saw the latest batch of recruits all surrounding a Christmas Tree, planning how to decorate it. Hitch joined the group before passing out ornaments and decorations. Annie stood to the side, watching the teens. She saw a table off to the other side, heavily laden with desserts. Annie approached it after watching some girls grab a few cookies during a break in the decorating.

There were all kinds of cookies, some covered in frosting and others not, some in holiday shapes and some were just a normal circular shape. The one that stood out to Annie most was a malformed cookie, off to the side of a plate of sugar cookes, one that obviously no one else had wanted. To Annie, it looked like a potato. And, whether out of momentary insanity or out of her desire to see her old squadmates again, Annie chose that cookie.


	10. Day 10: Reiner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 10: Reiner

After the previous year when someone (he still had not figured out who) had attached fake reindeer antlers to his head, Jean knew that his squadmates would probably try to pull a prank on him this year if he did not prank someone else first. Then they'd be too busy laughing about his prank to consider pranking him. However, Jean did not know who he could safely prank - Krista was out of the question unless he wanted Ymir's wrath, and if he pranked Eren or Armin, Mikasa would probably be mad at him. Sasha and Connie would get revenge with a prank, which was exactly what he was hoping to avoid. Bertholdt was enormous, and Jean doubted pranking him would end well. That left him with... Reiner.

Jean smirked. 'Reiner' sounded like 'reindeer', which meant it would be even funnier if he had fake reindeer antlers attached to his head than when Jean had been pranked. However, that still left him with a problem - how would he attach them to his squadmate's head in the first place? Jean didn't know how whoever had pranked him had managed it, and he couldn't exactly ask them. Even if he knew who it was, it would tip them off that he was planning something. Jean would have to figure it out on his own.

Later that day, Jean decided he would dare Reiner to wear a reindeer suit. There was no way to ensure that he would actually accept the dare, unless Jean won a bet or something... 'That could work,' Jean realized. 'But what would we bet on?'

When Jean ran into Reiner that afternoon, he had a plan prepared. "Hey, Reiner, I bet that if you gave Sasha a fake potato she would recognize it is fake."

Reiner scoffed. "She's obsessed with potatoes. As soon as she sees one, she steals it. I'll take that bet."

Reiner then accepted the fake potato Jean was carrying and walked off in search of Sasha. When he found the brunette, she was sewing her sweater for Krista's contest. "Hey, Sasha, I found a potato. Want it?"

Sasha didn't even look up. "It's fake."

"How did you know?" Reiner asked, shocked.

"It doesn't smell like a potato." Sasha replied.

Reiner grumbled as he headed over to where Jean was watching. "You win."

"Great. Wear this." Jean said, handing Reiner the reindeer suit.

Reiner looked irritated, but a bet was a bet so he went to his room to change. While he was gone, Jean decided that while it wasn't exactly a prank, it should at least distract the prankster and allow him to avoid being pranked himself.

Reiner was decidedly annoyed by Jean's sense of humor. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to wear a reindeer suit all day, the fact that Jean followed him around and continuously made puns with his name was what really made him mad. In fact, Reiner had had enough and decided to get revenge. So, he headed to Jean's room and replaced all his uniforms with a horse suit. The next day, hopefully, Jean would wear the suit in desperation. That should turn everyone's attention off of him and back onto Jean.

The next morning, Jean opened his closet and discovered it was empty apart from a horse suit. 'Great... my plan didn't even work.' Jean thought unhappily as he resigned himself to wearing the horse suit that day.


	11. Day 11: Moblit

**Disclaimer: I do no own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 11: Moblit

There were many things that no one knew about Moblit. One of these things is that he makes amazing hot chocolate. In fact, he loved cooking. So one day when the largest snowfall yet that season could be seen outside the windows, and everyone was freezing after training, he decided to make some hot chocolate for them.

It did not take him very long to make the hot chocolate, which he then brought into a large room where everyone was sitting around. Most people were sitting with their squads, talking or playing games. When Moblit began handing out mugs of hot chocolate, at first everyone seemed confused. They were greatful for the warm drink due to the cold weather, though they were not expecting Moblit to make hot chocolate. As soon as each person had taken a sip, they began complimenting him.

"This is delicious," Hanji told him.

"This is the most amazing hot chocolate I've ever had," Sasha shouted across the room to Moblit.

"I WANT SECONDS!" Connie yelled after downing the contents of the mug in two gulps.

"Me too!" Petra agreed, though she was still sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" Eren stated, while Mikasa nodded.

Moblit grinned and returned to the kitchen to make a second batch of hot chocolate.


	12. Day 12: Mike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 12: Mike

In attempts to make the Survey Corps HQ more festive, Isabel and Petra decided to get some candles that gave off scents when lit. They had seen a few in a market while walking through a town after the last mission and thought they sounded interesting. Until now, they had never had a reason to buy any, and they were determined not to pass up the opportunity.

Mike walked through a hallway, heading in the direction of a scent that he had first smelled while sniffing a plant. As he walked, the scent continued to increase each time he sniffed, as well as intermingle with some other scents which he was sure had not been present before. Mike was curious about where they had come from, as he had not smelled anything like them before.

When he reached the room that the smell was permeating the surrounding air of, Mike began coughing. Pushing open the door, which was open just slightly, Mike found Petra and Isabel with some scented candles. They had clearly just finished lighting the candles, and looked up in surprise when he entered.

"Oh, hello, Mike. Can I help you?" Petra asked cheerfully, though she gasped a second later when Mike suddenly fainted after sniffing the air.

"Uh oh... I think we might have used too many candles..." Isabel frowned at the variety of candles giving off overpowering scents.

"Yeah..." agreed Petra as she began dragging Mike away from the scented candles.


	13. Day 13: Ymir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 13: Ymir

"Hey, guess what!" Krista said excitedly as she ran towards her squadmates, who were just sitting around in the Mess Hall, bored. Ymir was following the blonde with an amused expression.

"What?" Connie asked, curious.

"Ymir and I were walking in town getting supplies," Krista began, "and someone mentioned there would be a meteor shower tonight!"

Sasha gasped. "No way! I wanna see it!" General shouts of agreement followed the remark.

"I asked Commander Erwin if we could stay up and watch it." Krista told them. "He said sure."

"Yeah!" chorused her squadmates.

"Ooh, we should have a camp fire and stuff!" Sasha suggested.

"That would be fun!" Krista agreed.

After training exercises that day, they prepared a small campsite in the middle of the field they sparred at. Commander Erwin joined them - he said he was there to supervise them, but really he just wanted to watch the meteor shower as well - along with Hanji, Isabel, Petra, and Farlan.

"What time does the meteor shower begin?" Eren asked.

"About 9:00, but there will be more after midnight," replied Krista, who was setting up some pieces of wood Ymir and Mikasa had chopped up to make a fire. Once the blonde girl was finished setting it up, Commander Erwin started the fire. As time went on and the temperature dropped, everyone quickly crowded around it.

Around 8:00, everyone was extremely cold. Even with the fire, the temperature was so low that many were shivering. Finally, everyone got a blanket and huddled around the fire as close as they dared, hoping that would be enough to ward off the freezing air. When they were comfortable, they began watching the sky, with Armin pointing out constellations formed by the stars.

Soon it was 9:00 and everyone grew silent, anticipating the first meteor. When it appeared, racing across the sky before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, gasps filled the air. Everyone spoke at once, with comments such as "There's one!", "Woah, cool!", and "Aw, I missed it..." A minute or so later, another meteor followed suit.

After that, meteors came at random intervals, occasionally right after each other and at other times after long, five minute waits. An hour or so later, Eren broke the silence. "I'm going to ask Moblit to make some hot chocolate. Anyone else want some?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Yes please" was the response, before everyone went silent once again. Eren returned a few minutes later with a tray full of mugs of hot chocolate, which were quickly passed out.

At about 11:30, the moon started to come up. Then, a half hour later, meteors began appearing more often.

"Look!" squealed Sasha when one of the meteors left a vapor trail behind it.

Early that morning, exhaustion caught up to everyone, and they stumbled back to the dorms.


	14. Day 14: Sasha

**A/N This chapter is kind of AU, and also short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 14: Sasha

Everyone slept in that morning, after staying up so late the previous evening. When they all finally woke up, Commander Erwin announced that they had a day off. While everyone else went off to spend the day however they normally spent days off, Sasha decided to make cookies instead of planning pranks with Connie.

"Aw, come on! I had an idea the other day," Connie said, but Sasha shook her head.

"After I make cookies you can tell me. If you help me, I'll be finished sooner." Sasha said, and her friend grudgingly agreed. Soon they were in the kitchen, preparing ingredients. Once that was done, Sasha began mixing ingredients together while Connie pre-heated the oven. Soon Sasha had completed the first batch of cookies and put them in the oven. While they baked, Sasha and Connie made another batch to put in the oven when the first was done.

Eventually, both batches of cookies were cooling after baking, and Sasha agreed to listen to Connie's idea while she waited for them to cool.

After he explained his plan, Sasha grinned. "Great idea! That sounds hilarious."

By then, the cookies had cooled and Sasha turned her attention to decorating them. "Pass the frosting!" she called as she prepared to decorate the first cookie. Connie handed her the frosting and watched as she decorated the cookies, occasionally retrieving more frosting or sprinkles from a cabinet. When she had finally finished decorating all the cookies, she placed them on a plate and carried it into a room where most of her squadmates were hanging out. The rest soon showed up, having smelled the cookies from the other room. The squad spent the rest of the afternoon eating cookies and chatting.


	15. Day 15: Farlan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 15: Farlan

Connie and Sasha decided to try Connie's prank idea. It was to mess up random people's rooms each day, though they wouldn't ruin anything, just move stuff around and confuse them. Connie wanted to mess with Levi's room first because he was so obsessed with cleaning.

It was Sasha's idea to move all the furniture to the opposite sides of the room so it was like a mirror image of the way the room originally looked. "If it looks exactly the same, but opposite, do you think he will notice?"

"Of course he will notice. Levi must have OCD or something!" Connie told her.

"Well, maybe he will be confused for awhile." Sasha shrugged, and the pair snuck into Levi's room. They had seen him walking into the Mess Hall with his cleaning supplies, which meant he would be cleaning it and they would have several hours to complete their prank.

It was very difficult, but the duo finally managed to move all the furniture to the opposite side of the room from where it was at before. Stepping back to admire their work, Sasha smirked. "That was fun. Who should we mess with next?"

"Someone random." Connie said. "I say we just try random doors and the first one we find that's unlocked, we mess up." After a few locked doors, they found one that was unlocked. They quickly entered and looked around. "I wonder whose room this is..." Connie muttered.

"Who cares, let's just mess it up." Sasha said, starting to move random belongings around the room. She made a huge pile in the center of the room of every paper she could find, while Connie re-made the bed backwards. Eventually they heard someone coming and both darted out of the room to hide in a supply closet nearby. Sasha watched through the peephole as Farlan approached the room they had just entered, followed by Levi.

"Hurry up," Levi said, waiting by the door as Farlan entered the room and grabbed some mittens. Farlan glanced around, confused, when he saw the pile of papers. "What is taking so long- What are you doing?" Levi demanded, glancing into the room.

"Huh? Someone messed up my room." Farlan explained.

Levi frowned. "What? Someone made a mess?" Levi entered the room, examining it. When he saw the pile of papers on the floor, he stared at Farlan. "I don't think any of the pranksters would bother moving all this paper around without making a mess with it."

"Then who did it?"

"How should I know? Now hurry up and put all the paper back."

Farlan sighed and quickly put the paper away. Then he and Levi headed back outside where they were sparring with Isabel.

Sasha and Connie laughed, "Haha, they don't suspect us!"

Later that afternoon, Levi entered his room to find it was the complete opposite of how it normally looked. After rearranging it back to its normal state, he located the biggest pranksters and glared at them. "Alright, which one of you brats messed up my room?"


	16. Day 16: Pixis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 16: Pixis

Dot Pixis wanted to host a contest, so he visited the Survey Corps. "I have an announcement to make," he told Commander Erwin, who called together everyone else. When everyone was present, he said, "I am going to be hosting a gingerbread house decorating contest! Everyone who wishes to participate will have two hours to decorate a gingerbread house; afterwards, I will judge which one is best."

Everyone who wanted to participate headed to the Mess Hall, where there were gingerbread houses set up at the tables with plates of candy and icing on each table.

"Everyone will either decorate their own gingerbread house or you may form a group of two." Pixis explained, and there was a scramble as everyone ran to a gingerbread house. "Begin!" he shouted as everyone reached their places.

Sasha and Connie started by decorating the roof. They first covered the roof with white icing, allowing some to drip off the sides like icicles. They then added a line of gumdrops to the very top of the house, where the two roof pieces met. They added lines of colored icing along the roof, with small, spherical hard candies to look like Christmas lights. Sasha cut up some green gumdrops and made a small wreath which she placed on the door. Then she used icing to make outlines of windows, which she then filled with slices of yellow gumdrops so it looked like there was light coming from inside. Meanwhile, Connie was making a snowman with marshmellows and colored icing, which he placed to a side of the house as though created by the inhabitants of the house.

On the other side of the room, Krista was cutting gumdrops which she placed on the roof using icing so it looked like a patchwork quilt. Ymir carefully added white icing to the edges of the roof so it dripped down like icicles. While Krista added windows, Ymir used red frosting to cover the rest of the house. Krista used some frosting to make it look like there were bricks here and there, which made it look like the house was made of bricks.

Elsewhere, Armin was making intricate designs to look like decorations on the roof while Eren decorated the rest of the house. Mikasa was next to them, decorating with whatever random candies she grabbed. It actually was turning out rather nicely for not having any real plan.

Hanji and Moblit had teamed up, and Hanji had decided to have the house's door open. She carefully cut the door out of the house and reattached it with frosting so it would be partially open. Then, she made a person using candy and propped it up against the door as though opening it. Meanwhile, Moblit was adding candy around the house to look like strings of lights. The pair also cut out windows on the sides of the house and replaced them with some hardened sugary syrup that looked like glass.

Jean was spreading icing over the roof of his gingerbread house, before using candy to create reindeer which he placed on the roof.

Isabel and Farlan did not have a set idea in mind, they just decorated randomly using whatever ideas they thought of. While some of their plans worked out and ended up looking great, others did not turn out how they had envisioned it. However, they did not mind as the point was to have fun.

Levi, who hadn't originally wanted to participate in the contest but finally agreed to when Isabel had bet him he couldn't beat her and Farlan, was off to one side, decorating meticulously. Every piece of candy was carefully put in place, and even when someone accidentally bumped into the table while running by to get some more candy, none of them so much as moved a centimeter. The downside of decorating so perfectly was that it took a very long time. By the time the contest was over, Levi had only succeeded in decorating the roof and two sides of the house.

"Time is up! Everyone, stop decorating so I can begin judging." Pixis announced, and everyone froze, setting down candy and icing and stepping away from the gingerbread houses. Pixis then began walking throughout the room, inspecting all the gingerbread houses and occasionally making comments. Finally, he came to a decision and returned to the front of the room. "And now for the winners! In third place - Sasha and Connie!"

Sasha and Connie cheered, high-fived each other, and then turned their attention back to Pixis so he could continue.

"In second place - Hanji and Moblit!"

"Yeah!" Hanji said excitedly, high-fiving her partner.

"And in first place..." Pixis paused for dramatic effect, though a minute later people were feeling less in suspense and more impatient. "Alright, alright. In first place - Ymir and Krista!"

Krista's eyes widened. "Really? Yay! Great job, Ymir!"

"You too, Krista," Ymir replied, looking amused at her friend's reaction.


	17. Day 17: Connie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 17: Connie

It was finally the day of the holiday sweater contest. Everyone had completed their sweaters and wore them the entire day. After dinner, the squad remained in the Mess Hall for the judging. The squadmates stood in a line, and Hanji and Commander Erwin looked at each sweater while walking past them. Hanji complimented everyone while Erwin kept a stoic expression and remained silent so no one could guess who he would pick.

Once they had seen all the sweaters, the judges went to one side to decide who won. "I like Krista's, it's very well made. She must be good at sewing." Hanji commented. "Sasha's is funny, because of the potato shaped patterns on it. And Connie's is incredible, it must have taken a long time to sew with all the different colored yarn he used to make Christmas lights wrapping around it."

"I thought Connie's was good as well." Erwin agreed. "I also liked Armin's." Armin's sweater was blue and white making it look like a sky with snow falling.

"Okay, so who should be the winner?" Hanji asked, not able to choose herself. She liked all the sweaters, to be honest.

"How about Connie, since we both liked his." Erwin suggested.

"Well... I liked all of them. But okay." Hanji replied.

Erwin returned to the group, who were still standing in line but were begining to fidget, bored and eager to know who won the contest. "Okay, the winner is... Connie!"

Connie fist pumped the air, shouting, "Oh yeah!" and his squadmates, while a bit disappointed they hadn't won, congratulated him.


	18. Day 18: Shadis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 18: Keith Shadis

When Connie saw Keith Shadis enter the Mess Hall while he and his squadmates were eating, he immediately jumped up and saluted. His squadmates looked at him, confused, until they saw Shadis standing nearby and instantly joined him. A few others who were young enough to remember Shadis also rose and saluted.

"Everyone! I'm here to hold a contest. And you all WILL participate." Shadis said, to which the youngest members of the Survey Corps nodded quickly. "Great! So, here's the contest. You all have to make parodies of songs. The contest will be right before dinner, so you have most of the day to plan the songs. But you better not neglect your training! Also, you should be in groups otherwise the contest will take forever."

"YES SIR!" chorused everyone in the Mess Hall. Shadis then left the room, where people got into groups to begin planning their song parody while they ate. For the most part, everyone was in a group with their squadmates. Their first challenge was picking a song, since almost everyone had a different idea. For a few minutes, the only sound in the Mess Hall was that of people suggesting different songs. Eventually, people began giving up and allowing the rest of their groups to argue it out while they finished eating.

After breakfast, everyone hurriedly decided on the song their group would be singing as they walked over to a wide, empty space to train. During sparring, people made suggestions for the parodies while they fought, and at lunch, everyone went in their groups again and told the rest of the group what they had come up with. After lunch they trained for a few more hours before the groups were allowed to meet again to make final decisions for the songs.

Around dinnertime, everyone met in the Mess Hall in their groups. Shadis explained the last minute rules and that he would be the judge. Then he had each group go up and sing in turn until every group had sung their parody. Shadis then spent a few minutes deciding who should win, before finally choosing a group that was mostly made up of members of the 104th squad, much to their surprise.

"Now that everyone has been singing, let's go caroling!" Shadis suggested. Everyone stared at him, most of them were very hungry.

"What about dinner, sir?" Sasha asked nervously.

"Oh. Right. Well... Okay, you guys can eat and then we'll go caroling." Shadis decided. Everyone ate dinner and then followed Shadis to a nearby town where they began singing carols - the originals this time - in a marketplace.


	19. Day 19: Erwin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 19: Erwin

Commander Erwin was looking through some old boxes when he found a sled. While carrying it through a hallway, he ran into Sasha and Connie.

"Commander! Can we have the sled? Please?" the pair begged.

"Sure," Erwin replied, "But share it with your squadmates."

The duo agreed and carried the sled to a snow covered area that was at an incline. On the way, they invited all of their squadmates that they ran into. "Okay everyone," Sasha said, taking charge, "Everyone get into pairs or groups of three so we can all take turns." The sled was large enough for two or three people at once, but it would certainly not fit the entire squad. Everyone hurriedly split up and awaited her next order. "Groups, line up at the top of the hill. The next group behind the group on the sled will push it for them. After your turn, carry the sled back up. Everyone got it?"

After some statements of agreement, Sasha and Connie went to the back of the line that had formed while she was talking, and Jean, who was at the front of the line, climbed onto the sled. Ymir then shoved the sled and it began sliding down the hill. When the sled reached the bottom, Jean pulled it back up the hill and headed to the back of the line while Ymir and Krista climbed onto the sled. Mikasa pushed the sled for them, and after their turn Ymir carried the sled back up. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin went next, followed by Reiner and Bertholdt. Finally, it was Sasha and Connie's turn. After that, they started over again, and this continued for a few hours.

Soon, everyone was tired and cold from playing in the snow all day. They headed to the Mess Hall, along the way running into Isabel, who took one look at the sled and asked to borrow it.

"Sure," Sasha replied, handing it over. Isabel then skipped off, dragging it along. She found Levi and Farlan cleaning some snow that Sasha and Connie must have tracked into the building earlier.

"Guys! Come on!" she said cheerfully, attempting to drag both her friends and the sled outside. Despite their protests, she would not give up until they agreed to go sledding. While the trio walked towards the same hill the youngest members had used, they came across Commander Erwin, whom Isabel invited to join them. The four followed the teenagers' lead by taking turns (this time one at a time) with the next person pushing the sled.


	20. Day 20: Sonny and Bean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 20: Sonny and Bean

The two captured Titans didn't really do much, besides participate in experiments. What no one knew was that they actually liked it when Hanji visited them, and pretending to try to eat her was a game they played. Though they didn't show emotions much at all they had come to enjoy her company along with the other members of her squad who occasionally helped with the experiments. Especially Moblit, who did not seem to have realized they would never actually harm Hanji and freaked out whenever they played their game.

Due to how busy everyone had become during Christmas time, their favorite human had not had a chance to visit them that month. Finally, however, they heard a familiar cheerful squeal. "Hi, Sonny and Bean! I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you in awhile." Sonny and Bean both attempted to smile when Hanji appeared in front of them.

Another squeal came from the brunette, who turned to Moblit excitedly. "I think they tried to smile! Don't you agree?" Moblit just shrugged, more concerned about her safety than whether or not the Titans had smiled.

Hanji then turned to Sonny and Bean. "I brought something for you! It took me a week to make them." With that, she reached into the box and pulled out an enormous santa hat. "See? It's a santa hat for you to wear!" She jumped onto Sonny's hand and climbed up his arm to stand on his shoulder. Placing the large hat on his head, she stood back slightly to see how it looked. "You look great, Sonny!" Sonny again tried to smile, eliciting yet another squeal from Hanji.

Hanji then climbed back down and retrieved the other hat from the box, before heading over to Bean and placing it on his head. "You look great as well, Bean!" Bean also tried to smile again.

Now Hanji stood between the two Titans and talked to them, though she figured they could not understand what she was saying. She talked to them for the entire day, until Moblit announced they would miss dinner if she did not leave soon. Moblit was relieved neither Titan had attempted to eat Hanji that day, though that did not last long. When Hanji approached Sonny to say goodbye, the Titan leaned towards her and bit down on air, as Hanji had leapt away just in time.

"Ahahaha! You almost got me, Sonny!" Hanji giggled happily. Meanwhile, Moblit was in the background freaking out.


	21. Day 21: Survey Corps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 21: Survey Corps

Overnight, there was another large snowfall. There was so much snow everywhere it would be difficult to walk through. Commander Erwin realized that the younger members would not want to spend the day shovelling the snow out of the way, so he had to come up with an idea that they would enjoy so everyone would help. Finally, he thought of something - making snowmen. So Commander Erwin split up the squads so one was working in each part of the area around the HQ. Then he told everyone to make a snowman and to use as much snow as they could.

Sasha began gathering snow and making an enormous snowball. "That's huge," Jean commented as he walked by her carrying some snow, "But I'm not sure how you're going to be able to get the head on top." It was true, the snowball was as tall as Sasha, and it would not be easy for her to lift another snowball on top. However, Sasha looked unconcerned.

"I'm not. This is a snow potato." Sasha explained, adding more snow to one side of it.

"Haha, of course it is, Potato Girl!" Jean snickered.

"What are you making? A snow horse?" Sasha taunted.

"N-No..." Jean muttered unconvincingly before hurrying away. As soon as Jean returned to his suspiciously horse shaped pile of snow, he began forming it into a regular looking snowman.

Connie, who was working beside Sasha, was making a snow loaf of bread.

Meanwhile, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were working together to make snow versions of different animals - Eren was making a tiger, Mikasa a bear, and Armin a sea turtle. Eren couldn't get the head of the tiger to stay on, with gravity pulling the snow down. Mikasa was having a bit better luck since she balanced the bear's head on its shoulders. Armin's looked the best because the turtle's head was on the ground anyway.

Ymir and Krista were making a snowman, with Krista forming the base and Ymir making the head and placing it on top when Krista was finished.

Reiner and Bertholdt just made regular looking snowmen, though Bertholdt purposely made his as tall as possible.

Elsewhere, Hanji and Moblit were making a snow Titan. The rest of her squad were making snow humans either running away from it or attacking it.

Levi's squad were making average looking snowmen, but they decorated them with hats, scarves, and other materials. Levi's was holding cleaning supplies, much to no one's surprise.

Once everyone had finished, Commander Erwin noticed that most of the snow had been used, which meant his plan had worked. "Good job, everyone!"


	22. Day 22: Hanji

**A/N: I know this would never actually work, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 22: Hanji

Hanji had an idea for another experiment the morning of an expedition outside Wall Rose. While everyone else was eating breakfast, Hanji found a bunch of candy canes, which she brought along on the expedition. For awhile, they travelled in peace, but eventually a Titan showed up. It headed towards her with it's mouth wide open, and Hanji calmly grabbed a candy cane while Moblit yelled at her to move out of the way. The scientist tossed the candy cane into the Titan's mouth, causing the Titan to stop. It seemed to swallow the candy cane, think for a few seconds, and then it walked away.

"What just happened?" Commander Erwin asked, shocked. "What did you do, Hanji?"

"I, uh, had an experiment... I wanted to know if Titans liked candy canes..." Hanji admitted nervously.

"Well then..." Erwin said, "Great idea! You have more, right?"

"Yeah..." Hanji replied.

"Good. If more Titans show up, give them candy canes."

"Yes, sir."

It was awhile later before any more Titans showed up, but soon enough one appeared in the distance. Since it was walking in their direction, Hanji was holding a candy cane, ready in case it decided to attack them. The Titan headed straight towards her, but it didn't seem to be trying to kill anyone. When it was not too far away, it just stopped and stood there, as if waiting for something. Hanji noticed it's mouth was open and she giggled as she threw a candy cane to it. After swallowing the candy, the Titan walked away.

"Hanji," Armin said, "I think the Titans really do like candy canes. That one actually seemed to be looking for you."

"Don't give her any ideas. Next thing you know she'll head into Titan territory armed with nothing but candy canes." Levi stated.

Hanji glared at the short captain. "I would not!"

During their argument, another two Titans approached the group, stopping near Hanji and waiting patiently until she was done arguing. "Oh! Hi!" Hanji said to the Titans before tossing a candy cane to each of them. Once they left she turned back to Levi. "Besides, even if I did, I'd be completely fine. They aren't trying to hurt me, at least."

Having no retort, Levi just remained silent.

Throughout the expedition, several more Titans showed up, all of them not acting threateningly at all. Hanji was overjoyed at the success of her experiment, for once there had been no casualties whatsoever. Commander Erwin was making a mental note to always bring candy canes on expeditions from then on when a large group of Titans showed up and formed a line. Hanji smiled as she threw candy canes to them. Once they had all left, she turned to Commander Erwin in excitement, "Look, sir! They were taking turns!"

When they returned from the expedition, successful and having lost no lives, everyone congratulated Hanji on her genius idea.


	23. Day 23: Mikasa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 23: Mikasa

With Christmas only days away, the Survey Corps decided to have a gift exchange. They put everyone's name in a hat and then each person drew one name to get a present for. While everyone could get presents for other friends as well, of course, they had to focus on the gift exchange that day. Everyone was going into a town to buy the gift for the person whose name they had drawn that morning, and everyone had to shop alone and could not tell anyone whose name they drew. It had to be a complete surprise because once each person opened their gift they had to guess who gave it to them.

Mikasa drew a name first, and was surprised and slightly annoyed when she drew Levi's name. She still was not completely over the time Levi had kicked Eren during the trial. However, one of the rules was that everyone had to get a gift the other person would like - no prank gifts allowed.

Eren went next, and was relieved when he drew Mikasa's name. It would be easy to shop for his close friend, plus it meant that Horseface would not be able to draw her name.

Sasha ran over to the hat and grabbed a slip of paper as soon as Eren had walked away. She darted off to a shadowy corner to see whose name she had picked - Connie. Sasha grinned, Connie was her best friend and she already knew exactly what he wanted - some supplies for a prank.

Connie drew Jean's name, and then spent the rest of the time people where drawing names trying to figure out what Jean would want.

Hanji picked Sasha's name, Jean drew Reiner's name, Bertholdt got Armin's name, and Reiner drew Commander Erwin's name.

Ymir reached into the hat hoping to draw her best friend's name, and almost cracked a smile when she saw she had. However, she fought the urge to grin when she realized that would make it too obvious whose name she had drawn. Krista was next and drew Ymir's name.

Armin got Moblit's name, Levi drew Bertholdt's name, Isabel drew Farlan's name, Farlan drew Petra's name, Petra drew Isabel's name, and Moblit drew Hanji's name.

Commander Erwin was last and drew Eren's name.

Now that everyone had drawn a name, they headed to the town and split up. Since most of them still had no idea what to get for the people whose names they had drawn, a few decided to follow others into stores and see what they were buying so they could guess who they were buying presents for. When Sasha found out about that, she headed into a jewlery store and pretended to be looking for girly items.

Connie found Hanji at a market - she was going to get potatoes for Sasha - and the scientist hurriedly pretended to be examining vegetables so she could test if Titans would eat any of them. Connie believed her because he thought Krista had drawn Sasha's name when he saw her examining some jewlery with potato shaped charms on them.

Ymir pretended to have drawn Bertholdt's name when she saw Reiner watching her, trying to figure out who she had drawn. Mikasa, who had no idea what to get for Levi but decided to play along when she saw Jean following her, pretended she had drawn Jean's name and started looking at horse figurines. Jean looked irritated and quit following her after that.

It was late that afternoon when everyone had finally finished shopping, and headed back. They immediately headed to their rooms and wrapped the gifts. After that, Erwin told everyone to stay in their rooms and wait. One at a time, he told each person to put their gift under the tree and then return to their room. Once everyone had put their gifts under the tree, Erwin called everyone out of their rooms and told them to find the present with their name on it. Then everyone unwrapped their gift one at a time and had to guess who got it for them.

Eren opened his present first, which was a large box of small red candies. "Sweet!" Eren said excitedly, he secretly had quite a sweet tooth. Eren put a handful in his mouth and started chewing. "Ah... hot! These are hot!" Everyone laughed, and Eren eventually joined in, after he swallowed the handful and got some water. After he was done laughing, Eren thought for a few minutes about who would have gotten them for him. "Hmm... Was it... Connie?"

"Nope!" Connie replied with a smirk.

Sasha went next, barely containing her excitement. She began squealing happily when she unwrapped a large bag of potatoes. "Thank you!" she said between squeals. Then she glanced around the room, trying to figure out who had given her the potatoes. It was no secret how much she liked potatoes, so it could really have been anyone. "Um..." she muttered, scanning everyone's expressions. "Krista?"

Krista shook her head.

Mikasa went next, unwrapping a silver necklace with a charm of the letter M. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she put it on. Glancing around the room, she saw Jean glaring angrily at Eren, who had a light blush on his cheeks. "Eren? Was it you?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Eren said, sounding embarrassed.

"Thank you." Mikasa said with a smile.

Irritated and eager to move on, Jean opened his present, which was a horse figurine. "Mikasa." Jean said, glancing at said girl.

Mikasa just laughed, "Nope!"

Jean was surprised, he had seen her examining that exact figurine for several minutes.

Bertholdt opened his present, which was a pack of handkerchiefs to use when he was nervous and began sweating. Bertholdt had no idea who had gotten him the present, so he just made a random guess. "Uh... Levi-heichou?"

"Yes." Levi replied.

Krista opened her present, which was a soft blanket. "Aww, it's so fluffy!" she squealed. She remembered admiring the soft blankets in a store a month or so ago. Since Ymir was the only one she had mentioned it to, she turned to her tall friend. "Ymir?"

"Yep." Ymir admitted. She opened her gift next, which was a hat that had obviously been hand-made. "Krista?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," replied the blonde.

Hanji was next, and recieved some supplies she needed for her next experiment. "Moblit!" she said immediately.

Moblit just nodded before opening his own present, which was a fire extinguisher. Since Hanji's experiments occasionally exploded or caught fire, he was greatful for the gift. "Um... Commander Erwin?"

"No." Erwin replied. Erwin, Reiner, Isabel, Farlan, and Petra opened their gifts and guessed who had drawn their names.

Connie took one look at the prank supplies and instantly guessed, "Sasha!"

"Hehe yep!"

Armin recieved a book and incorrectly guessed Hanji had drawn his name. Finally, only one person had not yet opened their present. Levi.

Levi unwrapped the gift and found some cleaning supplies. "Who drew my name?"

"You have to guess," Commander Erwin told him.

"I am not going to guess. Who was it?"

Mikasa nervously spoke up, "I did."

Levi nodded. "Thank you."

"Uh... no problem." Mikasa had actually just gotten the cleaning supplies as a joke since Levi was always cleaning.


	24. Day 24: Petra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 24: Petra

It was Christmas Eve, and food had to be prepared for Christmas dinner. Sasha volunteered immediately, and Petra decided to help. The pair chose to make ham for the main dish, with several side dishes, including a salad, potatoes, cranberry sauce, and a few others. Sasha began preparing the ham and potatoes, while Petra diced up vegetables to put in the salad. Once the food was prepared and some just needed to be cooked the next day, the pair put it aside and joined their squadmates, who were playing some games in a large room, besides Levi, who was cleaning a cabinet and ignoring everyone else.

When Sasha and Petra showed up, they were playing a trivia game, which Armin was of course winning. When it became obvious no one would be able to beat him, they decided to play charades instead. Sasha had the record of how long it took people to guess what she was because Jean kept suggesting potatoes and other foods. As payback, Sasha suggested he was being a horse when it was his turn, while he was just standing there, still deciding what he was going to act out. After that, Jean stopped suggesting foods when it was her turn.

Petra grabbed a broom and pretended to be Levi when it was her turn. Eren guessed correctly after about five seconds, but Levi turned away from the cabinet when he heard the brunette shout, "Levi" and everyone else began laughing.

"What is it, brat?" demanded Levi, which only made everyone else laugh harder. Petra had already put the broom back, so Levi did not believe Eren's explanation that she was pretending to be him. Eventually Petra admitted he was telling the truth when Levi threatened Eren with stable duty.

From then on, Levi watched the group to make sure no one acted like him again.

Armin was next and he pretended to be Commander Erwin, which led to everyone pretending to be someone else in the Survey Corps. Sasha pretended to be Hanji right when the scientist was walking by, and Hanji thought Sasha actually had learned something important about Titans and promptly dragged her off to discuss it. When Sasha eventually returned a few minutes later after explaining about the game, and a disappointed Hanji left to plan more experiments, it was Eren's turn.

Eren was pretending to be the Rogue Titan, until Jean said Eren was acting the same as he usually did, at which point a fist fight broke out and then Eren actually did turn into his Titan form. Eren was holding Jean over his Titan form's mouth, pretending he was going to drop him, when Commander Erwin walked into the room.

"What is going on in here?!" Commander Erwin demanded, and Eren put Jean back on the ground.

"Eh heh, sorry," Eren tried to say, though it came out as more of a growl.

Hanji, who heard the Titan growl, ran into the room.

Petra tried to explain what had happened while Mikasa and Armin used 3DMG to reach the Rogue Titan's neck and cut Eren out.


	25. Day 25: Survey Corps

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else.**

Day 25: Survey Corps

Everyone was sitting at a large table generally used for strategy-forming meetings, but which was currently covered in a spread of delicious looking foods, which Petra and Sasha had just carried over from the kitchen. The pair was bringing the last few dishes over at the moment, and then the meal would begin. The meal, of course, being Christmas dinner.

"Okay, that's everything! Dig in, guys!" Sasha announced cheerfully as she placed a salad on the last open space on the table. Not even an inch of the tablecloth Krista had sewn for the occasion was visible between the bowls and plates of food. As soon as she spoke, everyone began grabbing bowls of food and adding portions of their contents to their plates.

"Hey, pass the potatoes, please," Armin whispered to Connie, who was currently in possession of the bowl of potatoes. Armin was sure once Sasha go ahold of them, there would not be any potatoes left for anyone else.

"Did someone say potatoes? Where'd they go?" Sasha looked around frantically for her favorite food. Once Armin took a potato from the bowl, he passed it to the distraught brunette, who brightened considerably as she poured the majority of the remaining potatoes onto her plate.

The other food was passed around until everyone's plate was full. As though planned, everyone began eating at the exact same moment, and for awhile the only sound to be heard was that of chewing and food being cut up. Soon enough, however, small conversations broke out and eventually Sasha was the only one still eating. Finally, even she was finished and joined a coversation between some of her squadmates.

A loud noise abruptly ended all conversations, and the bright light accompanying it caused a few more paranoid members to duck under the table, fearing they were being attacked. It was around then that Moblit noticed Hanji was missing. When a second and then a third explosion occurred, everyone ran to a window and looked outside. There seemed to be a fireworks display happening, so they headed outside to watch. Hanji was already there, apparently having ran outside as soon as the first firework went off.

Several more fireworks followed, with the final ones forming two words in the sky: Merry Christmas.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my fanfiction, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
